fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Head of Security
Alright you knuckleheads, stop beating up the assistants and get back to work. And make sure those tasers are fully charged! I hear the bartender is serving up Gargle Blasters today, and things could get messy. , complete with posh carpeting]] As head of Security, it is your responsibility to watch over the Brig, Bridge, and Courtroom areas and to make sure Security Officers don't ruin everything. Your job isn't to hunt people down, unless it's an urgent matter in one of the many places your normal security officers can't get into, so you can usually just sit in your office and let the securitrons and redshirts do it for you. You have more access to the station than anyone else in security, but less than the other heads. Try not to depend on it. Your Authority You are concerned with the following people: * Security Officers. These are your pawns, and it's your job to control them. Each of them is given an assignment when they sign up. If they're being assholes, yell at them and get them to fall in line - if they continue, throw them in the brig for a little while. It's important not to let these guys run rampant, because they can and will fuck everything up if you do. Remember, if they contine to be shit, bust them back down to assistant and kick them off the force. * the Warden. This is a special security officer who acts as the Brig's watchdog. Make sure he doesn't set and/or support shitty brig times and that he doesn't leave the Brig while prisoners are present. He is next in the line of succession if you get bumped off, and your most senior lieutenant. * the Detective. You won't need to worry about this guy too much, just let him do his thing. The detective is used to operating independant of Sec. Just remember to call him a loose cannon from time to time and be ready to send in the redshirts should he uncover something big. * the Lawyer, whose job is to watch your every move and look after the prisoners. Your authority over him is questionable and they have access to the brig, which makes him even more annoying. Sometimes they can be useful for helping keep your officers in line. Sometimes. Assignments Each officer is given an assignment when they join the game. Most will be assigned to guard one of the four major departments (Medbay, Research, Engineering and Supply). Department guards are given a small security office along with limited access, and are able to use that department's radio channel. Department guards are also marked with colour-coded armbands. It is your job to make sure each department is staffed by a member of security. If a department becomes a hotspot for criminal activity, it may be a good idea to reallocate more men to that department. Ready For War Even if you arrive on the station on the shuttle, you have all your needed equipment on you when you board the station. So you can start busting crime right away (though going in at it alone is a terrible idea). The head of Security has the following equipment: * Armor (stylish armored greatcoat and snazzy head of security hat) * HUD-Sunglasses * Black Gloves * Handcuffs * An energy gun Your Office Your office is in the Security Office. It holds several weapons, devices, a recharger, and both types of security terminals. Contents of the office include an energy gun, a stun baton, a riot shield, loyalty implants, and a stylish alt outfit to wear. The Brig The holding area for prisoners. Security personnel, Heads of Staff, and the Lawyer have access to the hallway, but only Security personnel can use the cell controls. It's still possible for normal crewmembers to view the cells through the windows behind them. As the windows are electrified, though, they're not a valid means of entry unless the person happens to have insulated gloves. The brig also has blast doors around every cell. There's a button to drop them in the warden's office and your office. Prisoners try to flee all the time, so do something about the doors (portable flasher), or handcuff them to the bed as you investigate their items (make sure to release from if they aren't super dangerous). And, SET A GOD DAMN TIME TO THE TIMER (it won't lock the door unless you do this). For the love of god, keep the time to the crime. Remember that some prisoners may have a toolbelt or insulated gloves, thus a means to escape if left unsupervised. Remember to remove possible weapons, unless you want a nasty surprise, but you already knew that, right? In the event that a prisoner has been deemed too dangerous to release, they can either be executed. Or, if you aren't a barbarian, taken to the Prison Wing. It can comfortably hold just as many prisoners as the normal brig, but it has real airlocks to block the cells and the entire wing can be locked down with impenetrable security shutters. It also has no automatic timer, so don't put someone in a permanent cell without a very good reason. If you wish to execute someone the humane way, you can also use the lethal injection chamber located in the lower left. The prison wing is located to the upper left of the Warden's Office. Riot Control The Head of Security is a target while in Revolution mode. He's also one of the toughest people to attempt to attack directly. It is important to be reserved when you hear of flashing in random locations and don't immediately run out and start beating heads. This would be expected and makes it easy to they could have any number of strange and powerful weapons. That being said, just like any other Head of staff in a revolution, you need to keep on the move. Staying in one place for long -- even a place people wouldn't expect you to be -- makes you a much easier target for a mob attack or stealthy bombing. To decommission a revolutionary, beat their head in like the monster they always knew you were. The energy gun is an okay weapon to use for this, but it does a lot more damage than a stun baton in the off position so it's easy to get carried away and kill someone you already smacked some sense into. Stunning a possible rev is always more effective than trying to kill outright. It's immediate and the more people you can turn back to your side, the better. For a more permanent and reliable solution, use the loyalty implants available in the armory and in your office locker. These implants will convert almost anyone you plant to your side and make them immune to revolutionary brainwashing. The only ones that should resist these implants are the revolutionary leaders themselves. Should you run out of implants, you can always order more at the cargo bay, provided they aren't already plotting your death. I AM THE LAW Head of Security is one of the easiest traitor jobs on station. You are the most heavily armed and armored person on station, with about as much access as the HoP, and have the entire security department under your thumb. You are also seen as the direct counter to traitors, and hold the most trust to deal with station threats. If your target is a crew member, you can try to falsify or plant evidence onto them and convince the captain to approve an execution. If you're caught with a high-risk item or using traitor items, you can claim that they were 'confiscated' from a traitor. If you feel generous, you can assist your fellow traitors by releasing them if they've been brigged. As for changeling, executed prisoners make great meals and are often spaced anyway. If any of your follow changelings are caught and executed, you should absorb them as competent security would ensure executed changelings are gibbed, so no evidence is left. The hardest part about meals from the brig is the fact you might find it hard to get alone. Just remember, take away those headsets. category: Jobs